Discussione forum:Discussioni sui giochi/@comment-5193389-20180313224628
Salve a tutti. Ho creato questo post per parlare delle possibili predictions che saranno presenti nel prossimo Smash Bros. Elencherò innanzitutto i personaggi ed i punti in favore che gli permetterebbero di partecipare. Ovviamente non entreranno tutti. First e second party Nintendo *Inkling (confermato) *Spring Man (o qualunque personaggio di ARMS): Il suo gioco è arrivato da poco, ma considerando la popolarità dovrebbe avere qualche speranza. *Wonder Red: E' apparso nel precedente Smash solo come trofeo, ma dovrebbe avere qualche speranza. *Takamaru (The Mysterious Castle of Takamaru): E' apparso nel precedente Smash come assistente e, come Little Mac potrebbe apparire come personaggio giocabile. *Mike Jones (Startropics): La serie da cui proviene è morta e non è mai uscita in Giappone, ma con l'arrivo della Virtual Console tutto potrebbe cambiare. E chissà che non facciano un terzo gioco. *Chibi Robo: Il suo ultimo gioco è stato mediocre, ma penso che sia giusto concedergli di debuttare in Smash. Dopotutto, questo potrebbe determinare il futuro del suo franchise. *Alm o Celica (Fire Emblem Gaiden): Purtroppo Sakurai è un fanboy di Fire Emblem, quindi aspettiamoci uno dei due (o entrambi). *Samus Oscura: Tutti che dicono Ridley. Io invece di un clone di Charizard propongo questo personaggio. *King K. Rool: Anche se Rareware è ormai "morta", questo personaggio ha ottime possibilità di debuttare. *Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2): Apparirà per sostituire Shulk o con quest'ultimo. *John Raimi (Geist): Il titolo 18+ fatto da Nintendo e uscito per GameCube. Una seconda possbilità la merita chiunque. *Decidueye: Abbiamo uno starter di Fuoco, uno d'Acqua, quindi perché non anche uno d'Erba? Inoltre nessuno usa mosse-Z in Smash (per il momento). Third Party Bandai Namco *Lloyd (Tales of Symphonia): In realtà andrebbe bene qualunque personaggio di Tales of, visto che ne sono usciti di titoli su console Nintendo. *Un personaggio di Tekken: Si, è uscito un Tekken su Wii U, quindi why not? E no, la presenza Heihachi Mishima in All-Stars Battle Royale non conta. *Kalas (Baiten Katos): Il suo gioco è un'esclusiva GameCube e con questo ho detto tutto. *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse): Un gioco che credevamo tutti fosse SEGA è invece Namco. Ed uscirà su Switch nella collezione di giochi Arcade Namco. Un motivo per inserirlo. *Klonoa: Un personaggio morto, nato su Playstation ma che però è apparso anche su console Nintendo. Che ne dite se lo inseriamo. *Non-morto prescelto (Dark Souls) E' obbligatorio inserirlo adesso che Dark Souls uscirà per Switch. Konami *Bomberman: Ha anche troppi giochi usciti su console Nintendo, più un crossover con Wario, perché non è ancora in Smash Bros.? *Master Higgins (Adventure Island): Personaggio che dovrebbe essere Nintendo e invece è Konami. Va dritto in Smash. *Bonk: Meno del precedente, ma anche questo dovrebbe stare in Smash. *Milon: Anche questo è praticamente Nintendo. *Jazeta (Neutopia): Un personaggio proveniente da una sorta di clone di Zelda. Un buon rivale per Link. *Simon Belmont (Castlevania): Il franchise ha avuto giochi principalmente su console Nintendo. Se Konami smettesse di essere Konami per una volta, sarebbe l'occasione giusta. *Bill Ritzer (ContraProbotector, lol siamo europei) Franchise uscito principalmente su console Nintendo. Abbiamo zero motivi per non inserire questo personaggio in Smash (eccetto il fatto che il suo è un franchise morto). *Sparkster: Il suo franchise non esce più su console Nintendo, ma non è una cattiva idea farlo tornare. *Goemon: Ecco una gemma dimenticata, al 100% Nintendo, che sarebbe il caso di riportare alla luce. *Zeke (Zombies ate my Neighbours): Altro bel gioco. Capcom *Phoenix Wright: Prima che mi diciate che non potrebbe combattere, vi ricordo che è apparso in Marvel vs Capcom. *Amaterasu (Okami): Sia l'originale che il remake sono usciti su console Nintendo, in più il sequel è un'esclusiva per DS. Cosa aspettiamo ad inserirla in Smash? *Sir Arthur (Ghosts & Goblins): Il suo franchise è praticamente morto, ma il personaggio può tranquillamente tornare. *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil): Prima che mi diciate che il suo gioco è troppo horror o realistico, vi ricordo che abbiamo Bayonetta. Ed inoltre il GameCube è stata la console di Resident Evil. *Viewtiful Joe: Sarebbe bello se, assieme al suo debutto, annunciassero anche il terzo gioco, non credete? Square-Enix *Sora: Se eliminiamo tutti i riferimenti Disney può diventare un personaggio giocabile. *Randi: Anche se l'orribile Remake in HD di Secret of Mana non esce su Switch abbiamo comunque gli altri giochi. *Un personaggio di Dragon Quest: Daje! Dopo tutte le uscite che la serie ha avuto su console Nintendo almeno un personaggio di questa serie dovrebbe essere in Smash. *Chrono: Oltre al suo debutto in Smash ci vorrebbe anche Chrono Break. *Neku (The World Ends With You): E' un esclusiva Nintendo, why not? *Lara Croft: No, Tomb Raider è uscito su console Nintendo. Abbiamo due spin-off per GBA e la trilogia di Crystal Dinamics su console fissa. *Gex: Personaggio morto che potrebbe tornare, fine. SEGA *Dr. Eggman: Abbiamo Bowser Jr., quindi perché non anche Eggman? *Alex Kidd: Un personaggio debole, ma decente per Smash. *Uno dei tre personaggi di Golden Axe: Essendo una serie di punta del Mega Drive, dovrebbero esserci. *Joe Musashi (Shinobi): Avremmo ulteriori spadaccini, ma non sarebbe una cattiva idea inserire qualche personaggio SEGA ormai morto. *Max (Shining Force): Un personaggio della serie che fu rivale di Fire Emblem ci sta. *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone): Almeno un personaggio da uno Shooter ci sta. *Alis (Phantasy Star): Un'altro personaggio proveniente da uno degli RPG per Mega Drive. *Wonder Boy: Di lui abbiamo un sacco di giochi sulla Virtual Console Wii (come gli altri citati sopra) più il remake uscito su Switch, cos'altro ci vuole per farlo entrare in Smash? *Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo): Puyo Puyo x Tetris non è più un'esclusiva Switch, ma ciò non significa che Arle Nadja non sia più meritevole per Smash, dico bene? *Billy Hatcher: Un'esclusiva Nintendo fatta da SEGA? Come Bayonetta merita di stare in Smash. *Amigo: Un'esclusiva SEGA diventata poi esclusiva Nintendo. *Vyse (Skies to Arcadia): Come sopra. *NIGHTS: Anche se non abbiamo il gioco originale, lo possiamo giustificare con il sequel per Wii e la sua apparizione in Sonic Lost World. *Red and Blue (Gunstar Heroes): Oltre alle pubblicazioni su Virtual Console abbiamo anche un sequel per GBA. Altro che Cuphead per Smash. Altri third party *Jason e SOPHIA III (Blaster Master): Apparsi sempre su console Nintendo. *Crash Bandicoot: Oltre alla N-Sane Trilogy, abbiamo avuto quasi tutti i giochi del periodo post-Naughty Dog. *Spyro: Come sopra. *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden): La trilogia originale è uscita per NES. Inseriamolo subito! *Rayman: Il motivo per cui c'è lui al posto dei Rabbids è perché li ritengo più adatti come Assistenti. *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes): Oltre a Rayman, è l'unico personaggio Ubisoft ad avere qualche speranza. *Qualcuno di Project Zero: Yeeee, altri personaggi di giochi horror. *Professor Layton: Stesso discorso di Phoenix Wright. *Earthworm Jim: Tutta la sua trilogia è stata su console Nintendo. Ha tutte le carte in regola per stare in Smash. Indie *Shantae: WayForward è talmente amichevole con Nintendo che dovrebbe essere in Smash. *Shovel Knight: Abbiamo gli amiibo per un motivo ben preciso. Sentitevi liberi di proporre altro per le prediction di Smash.